legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie's Gymnastics Show (41372)
Stephanie's Gymnastics Show is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Activity-packed LEGO® gymnastics set for an all-action playtime! It’s competition time with LEGO® Friends 41372 Stephanie’s Gymnastics Show. Give the gift of endless fun with this multi-event LEGO gymnastics arena. This creative building set for kids features 3 disciplines: the trampoline, parallel bars and floor, each of which can be fixed to the main stage when it's performance time. The trampoline has a cool ‘jump' function button—press it to launch the girls into the air. They can perform even more aerial acrobatics on the parallel bars—each bar spins to send the gymnasts wheeling round. There is a different piece of kit for each girl’s floor routine—a ribbon and a hoop. A revolving platform allows the crowd to see the competitors from every angle. They can then go back to the locker room to refuel and await the results before collecting their medals on the podium! Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualize their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. This construction set includes 2 mini-doll figures and makes for hours of imaginative play. *Gymnastics toy includes 2 mini-doll figures: Stephanie and Mia. *Features various gymnastic equipment and a main stage with a rotating platform, speakers, leaderboard with sticker decorations, podium and a locker room. *Gymnastic equipment includes a trampoline playset with jumping function and spinning parallel bars. *Accessory elements include a ribbon on a stick, hoop, chalk bowl, 2 golden medals, 2 water bottles, chocolate bar and a banana. *Main stage rotates so gymnasts' moves can be seen from all angles. *Kids can interchange the gymnastic equipment on the main stage, depending on which event is being performed. *Trampoline’s press-button function launches the competitors into the air. *Let your budding gymnast imagine what it's like to be awarded a medal on the podium. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. *Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *LEGO® Friends sets encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *Makes an ideal Christmas gift or gift for the holiday season for creative kids. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *Main LEGO® gymnastics stage measures over 4” (12cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. *Trampoline measures over 2” (6cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. *Parallel bars measure over 3” (8cm) high, 2” (6cm) wide and 3” (8cm) deep. Fun Facts * Stephanie's torso and both their leg pieces are exclusive to this set. * Stephanie's hair piece is exclusive to this set in LEGO Friends, though it has been used in other LEGO sets for other themes. Gallery 41372-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41372 alt2.jpg|Mia and Stephanie practising for their gymnastics show. 41372 alt3.jpg|Construction of a mini-doll. 41372 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets